


Creation War

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: during a creative battle, Romans plans are unexpectedly foiled.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776
Kudos: 60





	Creation War

Remus grew bored inside his own room. He had nothing to do to pass the time other than create things, which gave him an idea. Remus sunk out into his brother's room and snuck behind him.

"CREATION WAR!" Remus called out, creating green slime all over Roman's bedroom walls.

Roman gasped, "what the- oh it's on like Donkey Kong, Remus!"

Roman created a giant cream pie on a catapult and pulled the lever fire it at Remus, covering him in cream.

Remus climbed out of the pile; his clothes drenched in the substance. "Oh yeah? Well take this!"

Remus created a cannon-gun, pointing it at Roman and pulled the trigger, covering his brother in sewage.

Roman shrieked in horror, and instantly cleaned away the sewage, "that was way too gross at least I gave you something that tasted good."

Roman snapped his fingers and gave Remus comically huge buck teeth.

Remus clapped his hands to remove the buck teeth. "What'd you expect? I'm not all cupcakes and rainbows!"

Remus grinned, snapping his fingers to give Roman edgy-over-the-top makeup.

Roman flicked his hair dramatically, and turned Remus' entire outfit bright pink.

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled, and turned Roman's normal prince outfit into a wilting tree. "That's the only role you can get in auditions" He chuckled just to annoy Roman

"How dare you I shine on stage, you piece of trash." He put Remus in a trash can costume and cackled at how fitting it was.

"I'm trash, huh?" Remus summoned a trash-bag and dumped all the contents onto Roman. "You look even better now!"

Roman cringed at the stench, he looked really annoyed. "Stop making me smell bad!"

As he went the fire back at Remus something got in his eye and distracted him, pointing his trajectory off target. The sparkling magic bounced off of three of his mirrors and hit him, suddenly Roman was clean of garbage and emo makeup, now in a sexy school girl outfit.

"Pfffft-" Remus burst out into a fit of laughter. "That really BACKFIRED on you didn't it?!" Remus used the play of words on the situation, nothing could describe how funny this was to him.

Roman blushed completely and utterly embarrassed, "shut up." He whined trying to pull the incredibly short skirt over his privates that were tucked into white lace lingerie.

Remus calmed down a bit, stopping to a giggle. "Not gonna lie, though. That outfit makes you look hot" he grinned but flared back into laughter almost immediately.

Roman sulked and went over to his bed snapped away the slime on his walls and getting rid of any of Remus' left-over gross creations. He grabbed a pillow to cover himself up.

"Awee~ don't be such a baby, Ro! You're supposed to be the older twin." Remus sat at the bottom of the bed, "just change back into your normal prince outfit with your magic or something."

Roman's eye shifted anxiously as he bit his lip, in all honesty he'd worn this outfit before and he really liked it, and the white lingerie underneath was pretty and felt soft on him.

Remus thought for a bit, a slight hum in his throat before having an idea "hmm~ or I could always remove it for you." Remus crawled over and climbed on top of Roman.

Roman blushed deeper and used his last twinge of confidence in this situation to change Remus into a drama teacher outfit; your typical black beret, turtle neck, and dark slacks.

He shyly took his pillow away from where his panties were exposed under the skirt.

Remus chuckled at the change of personality from Roman but slid his hand under his twin to grab his ass through the fabric. He reached his other hand up the shirt-piece of the outfit, pulling it off in the process; Roman squeaked as Remus squeezed his ass. Under the shirt was a white bralette.

"I'm getting extra credit for this right?" Roman said getting in character fluttering lashes at Remus.

"We'll see how well you do and I’ll think about it" Remus grinned, pulling off the bralette over Roman’s head and tossing it to the side. He then pushed the beret off his head when leaning down to place kisses on Roman's tan skin.

Roman arched into Remus’ kisses, humming softly lifting his own arms above his head. "I promise I'll make it worth your while sir~.”

"I'm sure you will, baby-boy~" Remus pulled off the turtle-neck and gripped at the waist-band of the skirt, pulling it down teasingly slow just to piss his twin off.

Roman squirmed trying to spur Remus on putting on a really slutty show. "Please sir, you know you're my favourite."

"Of course, how could I forget" Remus ripped off the skirt completely in a swift motion and got off him. "You put on the best shows, why don't you give me one?"

Roman looked up at his younger twin. "Only for you Mr Remus." He purred "where do you want me sir?"

Remus moved himself to sit on the edge of the bed and used his finger-tips to tilt Roman's head. "How 'bout one of those slutty lap dances~ just for me."

"Mhmm~ Just for you" Roman smirked climbing off the bed. He snapped his fingers and music started playing.

Roman swayed his hip as he sauntered over to Remus; turning around before his twin and bending down to give him to best view of his ass.

Remus glided his tongue across his teeth, pushing down the slacks so he was left in his boxers although he waited a bit, loving the view of his older twin in front of him.

Roman rose back up nice and slow and turned to face Remus putting one leg up on the bed next to his sir.

Remus slid his hands behind Roman and pulled him onto his lap "shall we get to the credit now~?"

Roman moaned feeling Remus hard against him, and grinded down on his clothed dick. "Please sir~"

Remus smirked, sliding off Roman's lacy underwear and rubbed the tent in his boxers against his hole.

"This what you want~?" Remus asked as if he didn't know. He just liked to annoy and tease his brother at any chance given.

Roman let out a needy moaned as dick twitched. "Yes sir~ Please Mr Remus I want your cre-dick" He winked.

Remus chuckled and slid off his own boxers and kicked them off to the floor. “You can do it yourself or you need help~?"

Roman looked at Remus dick; it was much like his, albeit thicker in girth, "you wanna watch me stretch myself to take you dick?"

"Well I can’t say no to such an opportunity, can I~?" Remus leaned back a bit to take full view of Roman.

Roman spreads out his into an almost split his white frilly stockings still on but otherwise naked. He snapped his fingers and a velvet red box appeared in Remus' lap.

Remus took note of the box and his hands trailed to it, going to open the lid.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find something in there that would be suitable for getting me ready." Roman said preparing his fingers with lube to get started on opening himself up.

Remus pulled out a white butt plug from the box, "You talking about this~" Remus grinned and fiddled with the item.

Roman licked lips and nodded to Remus while he used his fingers to stretch moaning in a slutty fashion.

Remus toyed with the butt plug and pressed it against Roman's hole, twisting it a bit in the process.

Roman held himself open to receive his toy pushing himself onto it.

Remus used the tip of his finger to fully slide the toy in and squeezed both Roman's ass cheeks once the butt plug was firmly fit into Roman.

Roman panted as he was forced to clench around the plug. "mmm~ Feel s'good sir." The student moaned squirming for stimulation.

"I know something that could feel better" Remus grabbed Roman by the hips and roughly sat him on his thighs.

"Mmfff" Roman stifled a moan biting on his bottom lip. "What would that be Mr Remus?" Roman asked playing innocent.

"Hmm~ my cock all the way up your ass maybe~", Remus hummed and pulled Roman against his chest.

Romans body quivered at the thought, "I want that so bad Sir... please sir may I have it now."

"of course, after all you have been good so far~" Remus slid out the butt plug from Roman's now stretched hole and set it aside.

Roman smiled like he'd just been given a puppy for his birthday. He wiggled, hovering above Remus' dick feeling the length slide between his cheeks as he lowered himself.

Remus hummed and grabbed Roman’s hips to roughly push him down on the full length, being slightly impatient.

"AaAh!" The light side moaned and instantly started to bounce in Remus' lap.

"God, you're so perfect~"

Remus thrust up into Roman, angling himself and skimmed his twin's prostate with the tip.

"F- ah" Roman gasped. "Deeper sir, please~" Roman begged wanting more. "I wanna take you all the way."

"If that’s what you want~" Remus thrusts up harder, hitting Roman's prostate dead on and clawed at his hips.

Roman put his hands onto Remus' shoulders to hold himself up. His head fell back and he screamed at the ceiling. "Yes! Sir, oh god~"

"Your screams are heavenly~ you know that?" Remus' cock twitched and leaked pre-cum from the pleasure of Roman's heat and walls around him.

Roman moaned for his twin, and wrapped one hand around the back of Remus’, smiling down at the duke blissed out, and fucked out, wanting to be filled to the brim. “Fill me up Sir."

"Since you said so, baby-boy"

Remus gripped onto Roman's hips and released deep into him, some of the liquid spilling down his cock.

Roman rode himself on his brother’s thick dick until he came on Remus' abs untouched and leaned down for a sloppy wet kiss.

Remus deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Roman's mouth, groaning against his lips.

Roman leaned in further pushing Remus down as they made out after that hot sex. He reached blindly for the butt plug and moaned into Remus' mouth when he found it. Carefully he lifted himself off Remus and replace the dick with the plug after shovelling his twins cum back in his ass. "I'm such a dirty slut for you Re~"

"Always have been, prince~" Remus reached behind Roman to squeeze his ass again. "I like that you're my slut, and only mine"

Roman giggled and laid down on Remus playing with Remus' grey streak. "You can come play dress up with me anytime little brother."

"I'll have to accept that invitation" Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around Roman, pulling him into a sort-of hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Spread love not hate  
> giving kudos and comments let me know you enjoy this story  
> x


End file.
